


Home

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Just some fluff based off the prompt "Sorry, were you sleeping?"





	Home

It is late as Bucky puts his key in the door and it is still sort of crazy that he has a key to Clint’s place, that Clint trusts him enough to give him a key and the thought still makes him smile.  He is tired and a little bit cranky, missions will do that to him sometimes, but he can’t help but smile at the thought of Clint, who hopefully is in bed but may not be. He wasn’t on this mission with Bucky, got just a bit bruised up on the last one so sat this one out and Bucky is ready to see him again, opens the door quietly so as to not wake him in case he is actually sleeping. 

There is faint noise coming from the living room, just a tiny bit of light and maybe Clint is still up. Bucky just walks quietly there, sets his stuff down on the floor before turning his attention to the couch. Clint is sprawled  out on, eyes closed while some movie plays on the tv and Bucky just moves there, gently picks up Clint’s feet and sits down on the couch. Clint shifts and opens his eyes and Bucky gives him a little smile .

“Sorry, were you sleeping?”

He asks softly and Clint just sort of shrugs while giving Bucky his own little smile.

“Mostly just drifting. Glad you’re back. “

With those words Clint sits up fully and brushes a kiss against Bucky’s mouth.  Bucky returns it and then just sits there for a moment with his forehead touching Clint’s. Clint lets out a little yawn after a moment and Bucky gives a little chuckle.

“I think you’re ready for bed and so am I. Lets go.”

Clint doesn’t argue, just get up off the couch and offers a hand to Bucky to help him up.  Bucky takes his hand and they both go to the bedroom, Bucky changing and both of them  brushing their teeth and then they are settling into bed, Clint laying with his head on Bucky’s chest.  It is comfortable, Clint close to him, blankets thrown over both of them . They both here, warm and safe, and Bucky can’t help but brush a kiss against Clint’s forehead now.

“Love you.”

He says this now and it gets him a sleepy little smile from Clint who returns the sentiment.

“Love you, too.”

Bucky smiles and  closes his eyes, lets himself drift away to sleep, glad to be home.


End file.
